


Hero

by pastelpunkdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dan is a superhero, Enemies, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idek this is weird, M/M, Phil is a villain, Secret Identity, Villains, suck my ass idk, the plot is weird, weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil know what it is like to wear mask </p><p>They hide from eachother </p><p>Or where Dan is a hero an Phil is a villain and they are dating but they don't know that they are enemies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

The door to the apartment was old, the brown paint chipping off in small pieces and falling to the carpeted floor. I ruffled my hair, taking one more deep breath before I knocked on the door. 

A few minutes later the door in front of me opened, and I was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen.

"So you must be the amazing Phil", the man in front of me said. I nodded my head, grinning as I shook his hand. 

"My name is Dan. Welcome to le maison de Howell", the boy, or Dan , said as he opened the door more to allow me to walk inside. I looked around, walking up the first loft of stairs. Dan showed me around the apartment, letting me linger on the decor he had around the building. 

"And this would be your room", Dan said as he opened the white door. I looked around the room, looking at everything inside. 

"My roommate is leaving at the end of the month. He is moving in with his girlfriend so that's why I need a new roommate", Dan explained. I nodded my head, looking back at him and I smiled.

"I think you might have found yourself a roommate, as long as you want me to be of course", I said. Dan smiled, nodding his head.

\---

(A few years later) 

"Babe can you come here for a sec?" I yelled. I could hear footsteps coming closer, and I could see Dan's head poke through the door. I made a motion for him to come closer as I smiled, passing him a plate.

"Looks great Hun", Dan laughed slapping my ass. I giggled, grabbing myself a serving of the food I had made and followed him into the lounge, smiling as I sat down beside him.

Dan was a beautiful person, I must say. His brown eyes matching his hair and his beautiful tan skin contrasting with my pale skin. I loved looking at the difference when he is sleeping, and has his arms around me. It's truly amazing.

Dan and I have been together for years, it blossomed after I moved into his apartment, and we got to know eachother more and dan suddenly admitted his attraction to me and I admitted mine as well. Tht was ages ago, and we are still here. Strong as ever.

Dan worked at the local flower shop that was just down the road from where we lived. He was also a youtuber, and so was I. He said he only works at the flower shop for the irony and the extra money for rent, but I know that he has a huge dedication towards his flowers. 

I've never actually seen him at the flower shop. I only ever hear him talk about his day and how this lady got the nerve to not pay for her flowers. 

 

I myself, well, As I stated I am a YouTube, but doing youtube is just a good cover up.

My job is kinda weird, and outrageous, and it can hurt a lot of people, and that was my intention. 

The word pain interested me as a child, and I never felt what it was like in till I was in high school. The names I was called and the bruises I had to deal with were pain, and I never really understood why I had to feel it. I wanted others to feel my pain and what I had to go through, so pain became my job. 

I'm basically a villain. Someone evil.

It was my release. If I was feeling sad, I would want someone else to feel my pain. If I was feeling angry, I would want someone else to feel my pain.

Basically I wanted to be the only painless person in the world.

No one knows that it is amazingphil, though.

I'm not stupid. I wouldn't give my identity away. That's why I had to have a normal life. Find a home, a foundation, love.

But of course, my love for Dan was higher than my love for pain.

I could never hurt Dan. If I ever did I really don't know how I could ever live with myself. 

There was only person I would love to drown in pain.

The hero in this story. 

Wolf was a happy guy, always spreading around good cheers and joy, and it envied me.

When we crossed paths for the first time, it wasn't pleasant. 

The first time we met I has tried to make him feel pain, and he had tried to make me feel happy, and let's just say those emotions mixed together does not make a good one. 

Both of our eyes narrowed as our minds clicked. We both had been wondering who was making everyone happy in my case, and who was making everyone sad in his case. Ever since then we have been enemies, and we are polar opposites. 

He was the most envied person in my world, and I couldn't believe him.

I looked up around the room to see Dan no longer beside me. I rubbed my eyes, taking the plate that was in my lap to the kitchen. I made my way back to the lounge but bumped into Dan on the way there. Dans hands found their way around my waist as mine found their way around his neck. Dan pushed me closer to him and I smiled, pecking him on the lips. 

"I love you baby", Dan whispered on my lips, and I pressed my lips against his again. Dan held onto my hips as we made out in the middle of the hallway, not even caring on what was going on around us.

"Let's go to bed, yeah", Dan said, and I nodded, taking his hand as we made our way to the bedroom.

"I love you too", I whispered.

\---

"So we meet again, Wolf", I smirked to the human in front of me. His brown hair flowing in the wind. The mask that was covering his face was the shade of white, as well as his whole outfit. Wolf grinned sarcasticly, rolling his eyes quickly after. I stared him and shook my head, my senses charging up.

"Sorry I don't have time for this, Sweetie. Maybe next time", Wolf said, shooting some of his joy emotions at me. I moved out of the way of it, rolling my eyes as I fixed my black sleeves. 

"You have bad aim, sir." I laughed, shooting some of my pain at him. Wolf dodged mine this time, dusting off his hands. 

"I could say the same for you", Wolf smirked. I shook my head, waving him off before moving to my car, opening the door. 

"Leaving so soon", Wolf barked. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"I'm not to sure about you, but I have a life. I just had to stop you when I heard the cheers", I said. 

"See you next time", Wolf laughed. I grunted, shaking my head.

"Just wait."

\---

The house was empty when I got home, so I quickly put on a pair of pyjamas and sat on the couch, turning on the xbox. The front door opened, and loud stomps were heard up the stairs and then Dan's head poked through the door, his smile shining bright.

"How was work", I asked. Dan made his way inside the room, sitting down and wrapping an arm around my waist. 

"Pretty good. How was your day in?" He questioned. I shrugged. Oh you know, just had some mad bants with a superhero, nothing much.

"Pretty good, played some video games and filmed, that's all really", I smiled. Dan grinned pecking my lips before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and got up, following him into the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the back of his head, making him turn around and stare at me. He smiled weakly and put his head on my shoulder. Usually I would be happy to see someone so hurt but this was Dan, and I could feel pain shooting through me. 

"What's wrong babe. Bad day at work?" I asked. Dan nodded his head, looking up at me. 

"I'm sorry I'm just really emotional and yeah, just sorry." Dan mumbled. I sighed, moving his fringe out of his eye and I smiled softly at him. 

"Come here", I said, wrapping my arms around him. Dan smiled into the hug, leaving kisses on my collarbone. 

"I love you", Dan said. I nodded my head, moving him so I could kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too".

\--- 

The cries brought music to my ears as everyone around me mourned. Wolf hasn't stopped me yet and I was proud of that. I actually couldn't care less. I was in pain because of dan. He wasn't feeling better and he was in pain. Seeing him in pain brought me pain, and I couldn't stand it.

Soon less cries were heard and I became confused, but quickly Wolf ran in front of me, and I wasn't so confused anymore.

"What is your problem!" Wolf yelled, shooting joy at a couple i had already put pain on. I shook my head, shooting pain on the couple again. 

"What is yours!" I yelled, stepping closer to him. Wolf grunted, shooting joy at me but I quickly moved out of the way. 

"Why does pain make you happy!" Wolf asked. I glared, retorting his question.

"Why do you want people to be happy!" I yelled. Wolf looked taken back, as we never actually yelled at eachother. I took this as a chance and I hit him, the pain moving fast as it took over his body. I nodded my head, turning away as I got into my car.

"Have fun trying to fix that", I smirked, finally succeeding in what I wanted to do. Make Wolf feel pain. 

\---

"Dan what's wrong!" I whispered, trying to get his attention. For some reason dan has been really depressed and I can't get him to stop. 

"Please Phil I'm not in the mood to talk", Dan cried, and I could feel the physical pain in my chest when he said that. My mind started running with thoughts and I suddenly became scared.

What if I wasn't paying attention and I hit him with pain. Shit, that would be horrible. How could I live with that. Dan was always happy and he could always cheer me up when I felt pain, and now he can't. 

I had to fix this.

\---

Somehow, I had to find wolf. I didn't know how this was going to work, but I had to find him. It was the only way to make Dan feel better.

I put on my costume and got outside, jumping into my car and I drove to the city. The only way I could be able to get wolf to come is if I made pin, and so I did.

The pain was everywhere, and I enjoyed it. I still felt bad for dan thought, because this was all my fault.

It had been an hour, and wolf wasn't here. I hit everyone and wolf still had not made an appereance. I sighed in defeat, sitting down and looking up. 

"Please wolf", I cried. Suddenly a human was in front of me, and I bunked my eyes a couple of times before standing up straight.

"Wolf!" I cried, but wolf just shook his head, crossing his arms as he looked at me. 

"I don't know what you want but I cannot do it. I am weak, and it's your fault", Wolf explained. I sighed, looking down.

"I am so sorry, Wolf. I just- I'm in need alright! My boyfriend is in pain and I need to help him", I cried. Wolf looked down at me, and then to the sky.

"Take me to your boyfriend and I can see if I can help him", wolf sighed. I looked up in glee, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much wolf!" I smiled. Wolf just pushed me off, looking around. 

"Just because I'm doing this does not mean we are friends, alright. I still hate you," Wolf explained. I nodded my head, letting him into my car as I pulled out of the parking lot, making my way to Dan. 

\---

"So we live together and I love him so much", I explained, and I looked over to Wolf, who looked nervous. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. Wolf just shook his head, telling me to enter, and so I did.

"He should be over here", I said, letting wolf follow me. I didn't need Dan seeing my mask, so when I was out of sight of Wolf, I took off the mask, entering Dans room.

"Babe, I have-", I started, but I didn't see Dan there. I looked around, and his bed was made and everything was in order. I furrowed my eyebrows and put my mask back on, moving to the lounge where Wolf was.

"He's not here, strange", I said, sitting down beside Wolf. He looked really nervous now, and I touched his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and Wolf turned to me, looking at my lips.

"Wolf are yo-", and my sentence was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I panicked and pushed him off me, my eyes wide in shock.

"Wolf you can't just do that I have a boyfriend and I love him he is my fucking life and I'm not a cheater so don't you dare", I yelled, and Wolf smirked, putting his hands on his mask, and he pulled it off.

"Oh my god.." I whispered, putting my hands to his face. "What the hell!", I asked. Wolf just shrugged, biting his lip. 

"You could have told me", I growled, and Wolf, or Dan, just smiled, kissing my head. 

"You could have told me as well", Dan smirked. I rolled my eyes, putting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry", I said, making Dan turn to me.

"It's alright, I'm starting to feel better", Dan smiled. I grinned back and kissed his lips.

"That's why I'm so happy around you", I laughed, and Dan nodded his head. 

"That's why you are a jackass", Dan giggled. I hit him lightly, and Dan grabbed my hand, a light wave hitting my bones. 

"Fuck you", I smiled softly. Dan just kissed my head, his lips right near my ear. 

"Now you will always be happy".

"I guess I will".


End file.
